Policies
Attention: '''You must be '''13 or older to have an account on here or any other Wikia account. If you want to roleplay, you MUST check with Toadetterocks first, and have a registered roleplay account. YOu can only use it on this wiki. 3 day bans #deleting or blanking pages(1st offence) #creating fake/fanon pages(1st offence) #Kickbans(1st offence) #Vandelizing(1st offence) #bad behavior (1st offence) 1 week bans #kickbans(2nd offence) #kickbans (3rd offence) #deleting or blanking pages(2nd offence) #creating fake/fanon pages(2nd offence) #vandelizing(2nd offence) #bad behavior (2nd offence) 2 week bans #inappriate images, words, gifs anything(1st offence) #impolite to other users(1st offence) (not including admins, see below) #rude posts(1st offence) (not including admins, see below) #bad behavior (3rd offence) #kickbans (4th offence) #deleting or blanking pages(3rd offence) #creating fake/fanon pages(3rd offence) #vandelizing(3rd offence) 1 month bans #'minor' bullying, in comments, on chat, on message walls or anything(1st offence) #teaming up with ANY user, even if they do not have a ban history(1st offence) #moving pages unless admin(1st offence) #adding inaproprate things (2nd offence) #being impolite to other users(not including admins, see below) (2nd offence) #rude posts(2nd offence) (not including admins, see below) #bad behavior (4th offence) #kickbans(5th offence) #deleting or blanking pages(4th offence) #creating fake/fanon pages(4th offence) #vandelizing(4th offence) 6 month bans #discrimination(1st offence) (not including admins, see below) #sockpuppetery(unless the original account was blocked, see below) (1st offence) (1st sockpuppet account) (both accounts get blocked) #bullying(2nd offence) (not including admins, see below) #teaming up with users (2nd offence) #moving pages unless admin(2nd offence) #adding inapropriate things (3rd offence) #being impolite to other users (3rd offence) (not including admins) #rude posts (3rd offence) (not including admins, see below) #bad behavior (5th offence) #kickbans (6th offence) #deleting or blanking pages(5th offence) #creating fake/fanon pages (5th offence) #vandelizing (5th offence) #lying about ANYTHING unless April Fools Day (1st offence) 1 year bans #sockpuppetery(2nd offence or if the original account was blocked, 1st offence) (all accounts get blocked) #sockpuppeting other normal users(1st offence) (all accounts blocked) #all of the above 2 year bans #sock puppeting admins(1st offence) (all accounts blocked) #sock puppeting normal users (2nd offence) #sock puppeting youself (3rd offence) #all of the above Permanant bans #all of the above Kickbans #3 days #1 week #2 weeks #2 weeks #1 month #6 months #1 year #2 years #Permanent Being... to admins everything is doubled, so say someone was being rude to an admin, and it is their 1st offence. They would get a month ban instead of 2 week ban. Editing other user's user page #3 days #1 week #2 weeks #1 month #6 months #1 year #2 years #permanant Notice: If you edit 2 user pages before being banned, you get a 1 week ban. Any ideas? Discuss any ideas in comments, if Toadetterocks likes it she will add it. NOT READING THESE POLICIES IS NOT AN EXCUSS TO BE UNBANNED. IF YOU REPEATEDLY ASK TO BE UNKICKBANNED YOU WILL STAY BANNED FOR LONGER. Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 21:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Policy Category:Policies